


【DV】Extra Bonus

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4DV普通人au  ABO设定 迷奸⚠️Sum：刚分化的维吉尔预购了最新款Sex·Robot4.0，可到货后他发现尺寸与宣传照严重不符。





	【DV】Extra Bonus

01 

维吉尔是一个偏执的完美主义者。

正值狂妄年纪的男孩对任何不在计划内的意外深恶痛绝，意味着他希望人生按照既定的轨道分毫不差地行驶，比如纽扣要一丝不苟地扣到喉结，银发必须梳成和年龄不符的成熟背头，遵循对称美学装饰的克莱因蓝性冷淡风房间，足以载入校史的全优成绩单，以及未来屹立在Alpha之巅的勃勃野心。

仿佛被上帝亲吻过额头，在过去的十六年里他的人生过顺风顺水，以至于公平的天秤倾斜，心生妒忌的命运女神偏要跟自命清高的他开这样一个玩笑——在本该是加冕荣光与璀璨前程的分化仪式上，他从云端跌至谷底。

“维吉……”伊娃欲言又止，她太过了解骄傲的儿子，若是此刻流露对他的同情或是怜悯无异于火上浇油，抽走他自救的浮木。维吉尔，她唯一的儿子，在出类拔萃的优秀和惹人恼怒的固执方面更像他早逝的父亲斯巴达，可坚冰似的外表之下又天生一颗敏感的诗心。金发的妇人摇摇头，她是个Beta，无法和Omega完全共情。要怎样才能让她的儿子知道，无论发生什么妈妈都会始终如一的爱着他呢？

迎着母亲担忧哀伤的眼神，维吉尔如同身处冰窟与烈焰的夹缝。陌生的情潮来势汹汹地袭击这具青涩的身体，随之而来的是滔天的困惑，不甘和愤怒。自负的男孩无法接受自己是Omega的残酷现实，更令他惊恐的是身后那个从未受过重视的小穴正在一缩一缩地分泌液体，濡湿了他深色的外裤，或许还留下令人难堪的水痕。在敬爱的妈妈面前多待一秒都是对他自尊的凌迟，于是他猛的起身与伊娃擦肩而过，落荒而逃地把自己锁在浴室，红着眼眶一遍又一遍近乎自残地冲着冷水缓解象征懦弱与耻辱的情热。

伊娃焦急地敲着浴室的门，恳求儿子不要做傻事，间或夹杂些许压抑的抽泣声。

维吉尔充耳不闻，明明他与伊娃只有一墙之隔，却仿佛隔绝了整个世界。

这没什么，他恨恨地想。就算是Omega又如何呢？愚蠢的性别分化决定不了他的人生，更无损他对梦想的追求。他可以做到的，克服它，就像抛弃那些无用的软弱。斯巴达的儿子不会为这点小小的挫折自怨自艾，毕竟连父亲去世的时候他都强忍着没有掉一滴泪。

维吉尔咬紧牙关，攥紧双拳，将额头抵在冰冷的瓷砖上好让自己保持冷静。

他差点就做到了。真正击垮维吉尔的是发抖的两腿间传来的湿漉水声，犹如沉重的鼓点敲打在揪紧的心脏。他完全可以自欺欺人地将其视作滑落的水流，可狭小空间内升腾的浓烈信息素无情地撕下他试图掩盖的遮羞布，逼迫他承认发情期的Omega的确如同低贱的母兽般缺乏理智。他曾在生理书上读到过，任何一个功能完好的Omega都无法拒绝Alpha的求欢和控制，从此沦为生育机器的事例数不胜数。光是想到这样的可能性便让他牙齿打颤，一阵寒意沿着脊梁蔓延到后颈肿胀的腺体。

弱者，这个词本不该出现在维吉尔的字典。

他总会想到解决办法。维吉尔睁开眼，艳红的眼尾掺杂几分突兀的狠绝。哪怕用上过激手段。

等他一脸冷漠地打开浴室的门，又恢复成那副挑不出半点毛病的完美模样。伊娃在外头哭红了眼，放下优雅矜持的礼节冲上去紧紧抱住她的儿子。

“我没事的，妈妈。”维吉尔虚搂着母亲的肩膀，安抚地拍她的后背，唯独眼中没有一丝温度。

02

失眠如期而至。被强行镇压的初潮犹如急速冷却的岩浆，它依旧存在，只是不怀好意地蛰伏在薄薄的冰层下伺机而动。只要维吉尔闭上眼，被陌生Alpha撕咬后颈标记成结的噩梦始终逡巡在难熬的黑夜。

辗转反侧仍然难以入眠，维吉尔索性掀开被子坐起身，无措地环抱着膝盖。迷失的羔羊在遍布荆棘的十字路口驻足踌躇，他不由得后怕起来：这一次情期恰好是在家里爆发，那么下一次呢？他会在表彰大会的演讲台上众目睽睽之下湿了裤子吗？或是更糟些，在独自一人归家的路上被来路不明的Alpha捂住口鼻拖进暗巷，被强悍的信息素诱导发情，哪怕不情愿也只能张开腿沦为欲望的奴隶。

也许我早已用光了所有的幸运，维吉尔自嘲地想。漂亮的银发在皎洁月光的映照下熠熠生辉，原本看不出分明棱角的脸颊逐渐显出Omega特有的纤美轮廓。他出众的外表从小便是由荣光编制的王冠上无足轻重的点缀：对于Alpha而言一张俊秀的脸与锋利宝剑上精致的雕花类似——不过是为刀锋增色罢了；而对于Omega则是甜蜜的陷阱——玫瑰园里惨遭毒手的总是最美的那一朵，无论是被摘下放进花瓶中作为观赏物，亦或是被好色之徒拿在手中肆意亵玩，都避免不了过早凋零的命运。

维吉尔深深叹了一口气。意外。他咀嚼这个令人生厌的词，机敏的脑袋里浮现了数种方案，其中不乏最极端的一种：悄悄跑去黑诊所做腺体切除手术，从根源上解决问题。但他很快否决了这个危险的念头。他不放心把命运交给任何人，不会是拿着手术刀一心只为敛财的黑医，更不会是满脑子只有标记宣示主权的愚蠢Alpha。

想到这里，维吉尔忽然灵机一动，愁云密布的脸上有了几分光彩。他拿起一旁的手机，手指在屏幕上犹犹豫豫地打下几个关键词，在页面刷新跳出信息的瞬间脸涨得通红，绯色一路蔓延到他的耳根。他像是看到了什么脏东西猛然暗灭锁屏键，整个人缩进柔软的床褥还嫌不够，拉过被子蒙着头都难以消解方才强烈的视觉冲击。

下流，污秽！维吉尔在心里狠狠骂道，他骂人的词汇几乎与性知识一样匮乏，甚至更脏一点的词从他的嘴里迸出都是玷污。他不敢想象自己看到的：各式各样，奇形怪状的Omega“伴侣”，哈，那不知廉耻的商家是这么描述的，如果这些尺寸惊人，淫靡不堪的假阳具都可以被称作伴侣，还要Alpha做什么呢？

等等。一个诡异的念头逐渐在他混乱的心中成型。

如果不需要Alpha就可以安稳度过发情期...不是正合他意吗？

维吉尔纠结了好一会儿，在干脆拿枕头把自己捂死和打开手机继续检索间摇摆不定。最终理智战胜了情感，他拍了拍发热的脸颊，仿佛在做亏心事似的探出头检查房门是否关严实——到了这个年纪心理早熟的男孩还保有几分天真的稚气，与他冰冷的外表相斥又交融后竟显得格外惹人怜爱。确认安全后，他缩回被子，带着颇具壮士断腕般的勇气重新划开手机屏幕。

维吉尔皱起眉，眯着眼小心翼翼地阅读这家情趣用品店的详细信息。Devil May Cry？糟糕的起名品味。小诗人冷哼一声，恶魔可不会哭，它们只会让贪婪的人类流下悔恨的泪水。店主...Dante？他笑出了声，没有傻到相信这是真名。难不成他还是个《神曲》爱好者？他不屑地想，若是但丁·阿利基耶里知道自己被用来冠名这种地方会气到从坟墓里跳出来的。

紧接着几行红色加粗的斜体字犹如禁书上的魔咒跳进他的视线，维吉尔感觉他的脸又烧了起来。

自动伸缩摇摆！液态硅胶，强力震动，无线遥控！带给您天堂般的享受！

超柔软！不撑大！用过的Omega都说好！不爽不要钱！

不。他表情痛苦地拉远手机。父亲在上，他到底做错了什么要惩罚他看到这种不堪入目的人间之屑。维吉尔的心脏狂跳个不停，更糟糕的是他惊恐地意识到蛰伏在身体内部的欲火又有重燃的征兆。冷静，冷静。他闭上眼在心中默背尼采的《禁欲》，身体却诚实地驱使他夹紧腿无意识地摩擦被褥，于是狠心的男孩用空余的那只手狠掐大腿内侧柔嫩的肉，直到眼角都痛出点点泪花。

好不容易平复下躁动的心情，维吉尔干脆心一横将商品页面拉到最底部，将那些罪恶的逼真卖家秀图片通通最小化。不行，这些都不行。他恼羞成怒，手指每划过一张照片都会触电般颤抖，连带着指腹也染上汗湿的热度。

突然，他的注意力被商品最末尾的冷门玩具吸引。那是一只巨大的，憨态可掬的棕色毛绒熊，如果不是胯间那根模仿Alpha性器而刻意捏造的粗大棒状物——足有二十公分，浑水摸鱼进儿童乐园都毫无违和感。

维吉尔沉默了。他发挥优等生惯用的逻辑思维逐一分析这件商品的优劣点。从外形上看他甚至可以明目张胆地把毛绒熊放在床边或是书桌旁，伊娃不会发现其中的端倪，根据产品介绍这根假阳具可以在熊的下腹自由伸缩，只要塞进去从外表上看便与普通玩具熊别无二样。

这可真是好极了。他面无表情地想。除了在被妈妈发现时有一半的可能性被笑着调侃“维吉居然也会喜欢这样可爱的东西”，但也总好过被翻出假阴茎时尴尬的社会性死亡——倒不如杀了他算了。

屏幕闪烁的幽光在黢黑的被窝里照亮维吉尔的脸，为他蒙上一层鬼魅的面纱。男孩紧咬下唇，手指按上购买键又松开。...这家店的保密工作真的到位吗。他谨慎地从头至尾将产品说明阅读了一遍，终于在店家再三强调“绝对保护您的隐私”的蛊惑下做出了决定。下单成功的系统提示音蹦出来的刹那他差点吓到把手机扔出去，挣扎着销毁浏览记录后长舒一口气，连带着紧绷的神经也放松了不少。

困意侵袭着疲惫的身躯，在将意识彻底交付黑暗前维吉尔出神地盯着天花板上的浮雕，蓝眼睛闪着晦暗不明的光。惊慌失措的达芙涅为了躲避示爱的阿波罗自甘堕为月桂树，却还是难逃被拿来装饰弓箭的命运。

维吉尔冷冷地闭上眼。

他才不会是任人宰割的达芙涅。就算是想要，他也要自己来拿。

03

维吉尔起的比以往还要早上半个小时——短信的提示音犹如一道催命符扰了他的清梦。强撑着打架的眼皮他几欲捏碎手机，发誓如果是无聊的骚扰短信他一定...

“您的包裹正在派送中！请保证通讯畅通且最好由本人收货！”

他一骨碌从床上爬起来，花了有史以来最快的速度冲进浴室洗漱，临末还不忘用发胶把柔软的头发定型。这样会让他看上去成熟点。维吉尔想着，他购物用的身份资料全是伪造的，要是被发现未成年Omega私自购买情趣用品再经人传到学校去大肆宣扬——他吸了口凉气，不敢再往下想。

接下来在“如何把妈妈支走”这一世界性难题上他花光了毕生的演技，连“妈妈我突然很想吃街边新开的烘培店里的招牌起司蛋糕”这样拙劣的借口都搬了出来。他说的结结巴巴，因为在敬爱的母亲面前撒谎而耳根通红——还是为如此卑鄙的目的。可在伊娃眼里儿子支吾着说出喜好的样子是难得的可爱。

“好的维吉。”她笑着亲吻儿子的额头，心中满是欣慰之情，“妈妈很高兴你能对我撒娇。”金发妇人俏皮地眨眨眼，快要被愧疚和羞耻吞噬的维吉尔恨不得把头埋在沙子里。

万事俱备。维吉尔照着镜子打量自己的行头，黑墨镜黑色口罩鸭嘴舌帽。这也太夸张了。他皱着眉，却不由自主地把帽檐压的更低。

门铃响起的瞬间他浑身一颤，宛如被踩到尾巴的家猫。他在心中唾弃自己的小题大做，又不可避免的神经紧绷。

“您好，是...吉尔维先生吗？”听到这个文字游戏式的假名从别人口中说出倒是让他萌生了发笑的冲动。可小心点总是没错的，他把门开了一道缝，“放在门口。”他压低嗓音命令道，仅仅将手伸出门缝，在收货单上潦草地签了名。

被勒令不许回头看的快递员僵硬地背过身子，好奇心随着箱子被费力拖进去传来的摩擦声疯长，直到身后砰的关门声炸响才如梦初醒。

到底是个什么样的人呢，他回首望了一眼紧闭的大门。屋主人签名时露出的那截白皙的手腕在脑海里挥之不去。

维吉尔的脸色很不好。

他花了不小的力气把玩具棕熊从箱子里拖出来，手足无措地打量了很久，似乎在斟酌该从何处下手。鬼使神差，他想起在手机上看到的，那根隐藏在熊腹部下的性器。什么时候自己变得这么虚伪了？他自嘲地想，当初头脑一热买下它的本意就不是拿来做装饰——看上的不过就是这根东西，又何必故作矜持呢。他从小到大就是个独立的人，没有理由搞不定这个的。至于是普罗米修斯的火种还是潘多拉的魔盒，不打开看看怎么会知道呢。

于是年轻的男孩的喉结上下滚动，怀揣紧张与兴奋的心情，缓缓摸向即将要成为他快乐之源的地方——

那么现在，谁能给愤怒的消费者解释一下，为什么他花两百刀买下的功能性玩具会在最不应该缩水的地方缩水了呢？！

维吉尔气到说不出话，觉得他就像个天大的笑话，而玩具熊那张嘴角上扬的傻脸就是对他最好的羞辱，连带着还有那根大约只有成人一指宽的，如果还能被称作阴茎的小家伙在空气中摇摇晃晃地向他点头问好。

这是彻头彻尾的欺诈，照骗！怒火攻心之下他一脚踢翻了这只造型淫邪的熊。它笨重的身躯在地毯上打了个滚，末了圆圆的脑袋正好仰面对着无端的施暴者，被做成眯眯眼的黑眼珠折射出维吉尔因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，仿佛在无声地嘲讽。

连你也要欺负我吗。他突然觉得很委屈，原本顺风顺水的人生因为意外的分化彻底乱了套，从那之后没有一件事是顺心的，就连好不容易放下尊严拥抱欲望的路途都显得崎岖不平。

那么现在该怎么办？他的双目闭上又睁开，眉间尽是郁结之色。难道真的要退货上书理由：尺寸不符合预期吗？太可笑了，维吉尔穷尽三天三夜也说不完这个主意的坏处——和颜面尽失相比，打水漂的那点钱不值一提。现在他根本不想再多看它一眼！

干脆趁妈妈还没回来把它扔掉，一了百了。作为十足的实干派，刚想到最优解维吉尔就做出了决定，飞速规划好路线后便打算实施“抛尸”计划。神不知鬼不觉，真是妙极了。他拖着玩具熊沉重的手脚，恶狠狠地把它重新丢回箱子里。

就在他把性爱玩偶最后一只脚塞进去时，意想不到的事发生了。被冷落在一旁许久的手机嗡嗡作响，与此同时维吉尔手上的动作一顿，潜意识里冒出不祥的预感。他在无视和接通两者间犹豫了几秒钟，最后驱使他按下接听键的恐怕是冥冥之中命运的安排——多年后维吉尔回想起他与但丁的相遇——这个被他嘲笑过名字的男人，恐怕不光是命中注定，而且是在劫难逃。红绳的一段悄无声息地拴在羽翼渐丰的雏鹰颈上，而牵绳的另一头牢牢握在居心叵测的猎人手中。

不是什么火种，是厄运之匣。

“...您好。”维吉尔面色不善，语气也颇为不耐。

“很抱歉给您带来糟糕的体验！”话筒另一端传来低沉又轻佻的男声，很难想象到底是怎样的人能将这两者完美结合，“事实上给您的产品是派送员错发的体验款，为了补偿您我们将免费替换并不收取任何费用。”

“不必。”他拒绝的果断，不愿再节外生枝。

“好吧，先生。那么您是否还有别的什么需要？”不知道是不是维吉尔的错觉，他从男人尾音的上扬中品味到一丝诡异的暧昧，类似于被羽毛不轻不重地扫过胸膛，播撒一片酥痒。

这一定是个极擅长用言语蛊惑顾客，从而谋取私利的黑心商家。他在心里冷酷地点评。

“并没有，再见。”

“请等一下——！或许您会对接下来我要说的内容感兴趣。”

维吉尔挑起眉，对这冒犯的话感到不满，却又不可否认的确燃起了些许好奇心。

“只给你半分钟。”他说。

电话的另一天静默了有近十秒，不长的时间足以让维吉尔的耐心告罄。他开始质疑在这通电话上浪费时间是否值得，直到听见一声直入耳膜的轻笑。

“我想，您应该会需要，”男人停顿了一秒，“私人订制的Omega抑制剂。”

维吉尔汗毛倒竖，心也跟着揪紧。

“你...怎么会。”他哽住了，被戳穿心事的慌张不安不加掩饰地浮现在年轻的面孔，须臾的震惊过后他恼火的意识到大概是提交的个人信息出卖了他身为Omega的事实。

更糟糕的是，他的确有兴趣——这简直是天大的诱惑，拥有抑制剂意味着他会变成一个无欲无求的Beta，不再受该死的情期掣肘。他可以照常升入理想的大学，追求本该属于他的荣耀与权力，以高高在上的局外人身份冷眼看待在欲海中挣扎求存的弱者。他没法拒绝这个的，从维吉尔生而傲慢那一天起便注定他会一脚踏进覆盖着鲜花与谎言的陷阱。

此刻他只能听见自己的心脏在砰砰跳动，以及另一端男人若有若无的呼吸声。他的鼻尖渗出细密的汗珠，脸颊上飘起可疑的红云。他的声音仿佛自己找到了方向，舌头不听使唤地在嘴里绕了个弯，生生压下几乎脱口而出的拒绝。

“条件是什么？”维吉尔问道。

躲藏在阴影处的猎人单手接住落下的硬币，露出势在必得的笑容。

04

维吉尔从不为做出的决定后悔。

尽管社会经验几乎为零，在象牙塔中长大他也没有天真到认为无须付出任何代价便可获得“封锁本能”的自由。天性多疑的男孩对所有意外与惊喜都掺杂了小兽般的警惕，他知道自由的代价是昂贵的，特意在出门前随身携带了一张高额度信用卡以及大面值的现金——显然他对“报酬”的理解太过浅显，以至于未曾发觉自己已然一脚踏进成人世界潜流的暗潮。

所以这次，他的危险雷达失灵了。

在现代化的高楼大厦中找出外观颇为复古的建筑并非难事。五颜六色的霓虹灯招牌刚一入眼，维吉尔立刻眉头紧锁。果然是糟糕的品味，他嫌恶地想，艳俗的像是不入流的街边货色。强忍着不适，他按照方位图穿过走廊进入大厅，随意张望了一眼便让他恨不得挖出眼珠好好清洗一番——墙壁上到处贴着裸女的海报，更不要提遍地可见的色情杂志，无一不在刺激他脆弱的神经。维吉尔突然觉得每一步都变得沉重，连带着嫌弃起脚下踩着的地毯。谁知道屋主人在这块地方做过什么呢？也许那个叫但丁的男人就是在店里试用每一件产品：那些淫邪的玩具会被他丢的到处都是，说不定还有奇怪的液体沾到难打理的绒料上。

被人从身后唐突地拍上肩膀使他的不满达到了巅峰，愤懑的小火苗噌的烧起来便一发不可收拾——维吉尔下意识护住后颈，恼怒地回头瞪着做出轻佻举动的男人。

呵，长得倒是不错，打扮的却活像只招摇过市的雄孔雀。他在心里冷笑，装出游刃有余的姿态。

“很荣幸为您提供服务。”打破沉默的是高大的男人，他收回手，嘴角带着的职业性微笑让人挑不出半点错，仿佛刚才冒犯的动作只是无心之失。“您可以称呼我但丁，不过我想您早就知道了。”他说。

最初的惊惶散去后，冷静下来维吉尔才发现面前的男人竟是如此高大魁梧——足以将身材高挑的他笼罩在阴影之下。这样的体型差不可避免的让他产生一种被天敌盯上的危机感，再加上男人的声线低沉，虽然语气依旧让人不适，也不能否认其中的确蕴含着一股强大的魅力，类似于塞壬的蛊惑——看似人畜无害，实则会带着迷人的笑容张开满嘴利齿的血盆大口，拖着毫无防备的船员下水，然后大快朵颐。

分化不久的Omega还没有接受过“不要和陌生人”共处一室的告诫，轻敌地将身体本能的警铃大作当成雄性竞争的压迫——可怜的男孩甚至没有闻出站在他身前的是一个强悍的Alpha呢。刚刚脱离母亲怀抱的羊羔迈开蹄子在空旷的大草地上撒野，黑洞洞的枪口在暗处瞄准了它的弱点。它自大地认为自己是草原之主，而在猎人眼里只是盘中珍馐。

维吉尔无意在此逗留。他隐隐有预感今天第二次出门时已经引起了妈妈的怀疑，不然素来对他放心的母亲怎么会特意叮嘱他早点回来？

“刷卡还是现金？”他语气平淡，决意速战速决。

但丁的目光从他脸上一路游走，最后落在夹着信用卡的纤长手指上。他的眼神让维吉尔下意识缩了缩手指。

“介于…这是严查的违禁品。那些身为Alpha的规则制定者可不会乐意Omega拥有自主操纵情期的权利。”但丁缓缓开口，“况且抑制剂不同于其他玩具。”他朝维吉尔眨了眨眼，意有所指，“我总得根据您的信息素量身定做吧？”

维吉尔皱起眉。“需要我怎么做？”

当然是做能让你信息素浓度升高的事啊。但丁不动声色地想。“没有那么复杂。”他说，用极具信服力的口吻，“只需问您几个简单的问题。”

维吉尔信了他的鬼话。穿着打扮还像个学生的男孩正襟危坐在男人对面，双手放在交叠的腿上上捏紧又松开。

“方便告诉我您的初潮发生在什么时候吗？”背对着他倒果汁的但丁突然问道。维吉尔一怔，觉得这个问题唐突且不那么礼貌，但他没想那么多，更没有意识到Alpha询问Omega这样的隐私几乎算得上性骚扰了。

“……三天前。”他如实回答，但丁露出夸张的表情。

“哦那可真是，”男人把杯子推到他面前，耸耸肩，“您也太过心急了。这个年纪就依赖抑制剂可不是件好事。”

你又懂什么。维吉尔盯着果汁表面破裂的气泡，谁也体会不到分化的那一夜他离绝望的悬崖有多近。人与动物最大的不同莫过于其独有的理性，然而性别的分化——某种意义上可以看做人类的劣化，强行改写了一部分人的命运，使他们即便不情愿余生也只能在本能的欲望中挣扎求存。与其当被牵线的木偶，维吉尔宁愿自己剪断缰绳。

讥讽的话还没来得及说出，一阵古怪的燥热突如其然地造访包裹的严丝合缝的身体。室内开暖气了吗？维吉尔抬头看了眼并没有启动的中央空调。秉持对形象的注重他忍耐了一会儿，直到颈部粘连的汗水浸湿衣领到了难以忍受的地步才解开最上方的两颗纽扣，滚烫的皮肤甫一接触微凉的空气便激起一片小疙瘩——他差点丢脸地呻吟出声，连带着口干舌燥起来。这时桌上那杯果汁便显得诱人了。

但丁眯起眼欣赏维吉尔喝下饮料喉结滚动的画面，不动声色地进一步释放信息素刺激懵懂无知的Omega。维吉尔一定不知道现在他有多好闻——不但没有察觉，甚至毫无防备的在一个成熟的Alpha面前拉下衣领。但丁几乎要替他的胆大包天鼓掌。随着他更多嫩白的皮肤裸露在外，那股清冷又甜腻的气味更浓了。未经人事的Omega就像块刚刚出炉还浇着一层融化奶油的甜点，诱惑食客一品芳泽的同时怂恿他将足迹印上这片未开垦过的新雪。

维吉尔后知后觉的感到有些不对劲。他的视野越来越模糊，脑袋越来越沉，红衣男人的脸在眼前变成了两个，等到杯中果汁见底时他连眼睛都要睁不开了。他的思绪一片混乱，黑色幕布上的小星星在打转，他什么都听不见了，唯有自己声如擂鼓的心跳和但丁担忧的询问。

“你没事吧？”一只手按上他僵硬脊背，透过薄薄的衬衫将霸道的热量传遍他的全身。

再愚笨的人也不至于听不出这其实根本是包藏祸心。维吉尔在发抖。他为自己的愚蠢和自大付出了代价，对未知的恐惧和前途未卜的惊惶犹如剧毒的藤蔓将他缠绕其中。他怨毒地瞪着桌上的空杯子，料想自己定是被下了药。

“真糟糕。发情的时候你也会湿的这么厉害吗？”男人似乎厌倦了伪善的面具，那只手越来越不老实地下滑，最后停留在他敏感的腰椎。

“说些什么，维吉尔。”但丁笑了，“让我多了解你一点。不然我怎么对症下药呢？”

维吉尔瞳孔骤缩。这个男人知晓他的一切。

“你怎么会知道……”我的名字。他已是强弩之末，仍然撑着那口气咬牙挥开男人轻佻的手，即使他想要的快疯了。他想要但丁的手再摸摸他的背，像是抚慰家猫那样让他发出餍足的喟叹，这还不够，更为隐秘而卑劣的渴望在他心底蠢蠢欲动：他的确湿了，这很让人难为情，他居然在一个陌生人面前饥渴地夹着腿好让小穴里涌出的情液不要渗出他的裤子弄脏坐垫——就在不久前他还皱着鼻子，嫌弃地坐在椅子的边缘，现在他反要成为污秽的根源了。

但丁往后退了一步，举起双手表示自己毫无恶意——搭配着裤裆里鼓鼓囊囊的一大包看上去毫无说服力。恶劣的猎人在捕获倔强的猎物后并不急于开膛破肚，而是放任它在陷阱里垂死挣扎，撞得遍体鳞伤头破血流，等到它耗光了力气再捞上来吃干抹净。

所以当维吉尔艰难地撑着桌子站起来，跌跌撞撞地逃往大门，但丁只是看着，带着胜者的余裕不慌不忙地跟在他身后。维吉尔慌不择路。摸到门把手的刹那他长舒一口气，面颊飞上病态的红，宛如溺水的行人终于摆脱吸附在身上的触须，重获氧气，希望的灯火在岸上朝他招手。

微弱的灯光熄灭了。但丁附身而上，坚硬炽热的胸膛紧紧贴在他汗湿的后背。

“你要去哪里啊？”恶魔在他发烫的耳根旁低语，宽厚的手掌覆在他的手背，温柔的触摸如同体贴年长的情人，做的却是最邪恶的事——带着不容拒绝的力度把他发白的手指一根根从门把上扯开。

维吉尔知道自己完了。

05

他在男人熟稔的技巧下溃不成军。

一切发生的太突然了。刚分化不久的Omega根本无力招架汹涌的情欲，极度敏感的身体经不起分毫撩拨，犹如一瓶刚被开封的美酒，吝啬的主人只肯泄露馥郁的芬芳却不让人品尝，吊足了胃口的后果是被饥渴的人一把抢过，仰着脖子一饮而尽。

从背后被但丁接近的那刻起维吉尔便彻底失了力气，软软倒在男人怀里任凭他为所欲为。他被托着膝弯搂着肩膀抱起，意识朦胧的间或也没指望但丁能好心的把他送到医院或是干脆丢他出去吹吹冷风。

他的恐惧在被面朝下按倒在桌面上时达到了顶峰，害怕的无以复加，以至于浑身都在发抖，哆哆嗦嗦的宛如被捏着耳朵提起的野兔。但丁怕他厥过去，好心地释放极具安抚意味的信息素。Alpha与Omega之间的交流简单粗暴，多数时候他们倾向于用性解决肉体需求，而信息素发挥的作用则更多起到纾解心理问题。比如，如何劝诱外强中干的维吉尔放下无用的自尊，丢弃唆使他步入深渊的傲慢，乖乖张开腿让他的阴茎插到最里面，贪婪地挖掘走小处女的第一次，在他温暖湿热的子宫内成结并在日后诞下他的子嗣。

啊，差点忘了。察觉到身下的Omega挣扎的力度变弱，也不再抖得仿佛要休克，但丁放肆地扒下男孩循规蹈矩的长裤，露出深蓝色的平角内裤时他笑出了声，上面甚至还印着洁白的云朵，边缝上绣着花体的英文名“Vergil”。他的小少爷被家庭保护的太好了，对外面世界的险恶和豺狼虎豹一概不知。与其放着让别人捷足先登，为什么不亲手摘下这朵高岭之花呢？

“我警告你...”维吉尔终于找回了他的声音，体位的限制让他对身后即将发生的事一无所知，但这并不能阻止他一逞口舌之快，“现在你做的事是有违法律的强奸！如果你敢轻举妄动，我绝对不会放过——啊..”

骄傲的小孔雀瞪大了眼睛，后半句控诉的话语戛然而止。被褪下内裤拉到大腿根部时他大脑一片空白。然而这只是个开始，紧接着一个温热湿滑的物体触碰到他下体隐秘的小洞，等到他迟钝地意识到那是但丁的舌头为时已晚：但丁不满足于用舌头压平小穴周边的每一道皱褶，转而更深入的探索——他卷起舌尖，浅浅戳进窄小的入口，模仿交媾的动作尽情奸淫欢欣着流水的密处。维吉尔立刻蜷缩起来，腰腹紧绷的像是脱水的鱼，徒劳地晃着腰试图摆脱可怕的控制。他的身体早已在房间内氤氲交融的信息素侵蚀下沦陷，但他的理智还在抗拒，可惜那点微弱的反抗在Alpha眼里根本不值一提，但丁一只手便能制服他所有的小动作。

“又不是给你上刑，放松点。”但丁不轻不重地拍上他软乎乎的臀瓣，激起臀肉在他掌下慌乱的颤动。维吉尔浑身一震，握紧了拳头，眼角一片绯红。

“Omega初潮后在法律意义上便已经算是成年了，你不该不知道吧，优等生？”

维吉尔头皮发麻。但丁的舌头还刺在他难以启齿的部位，毫无廉耻的男人在这时说话让他产生了那声音是从他体内传出的错觉。他所有的注意力都集中在那根作恶的舌头上，以至于自己的小穴发了大水都没有感觉到。一定是但丁的唾液，该死的野狗。他自欺欺人地想，失神地望着桌面上的一块污点。

“各科全优还是不够的，生理知识也要好好学啊，维吉。”

但丁话音刚落，舌头就被收缩的小穴狠狠夹了一下。

“你...调查我？！”维吉尔艰难地转过头，蓝色的瞳孔里充满了不可置信的愤怒和惊惧。

“不这样做怎么能让你上钩呢？要想抓到你可是真的不容易，你的生活三点一线，家，学校，图书馆。不管在哪里都不好下手，所以我只好把你引出来了。”

维吉尔再次被他的无耻惊呆了。他自认是万无一失的人生规划者，却不料早已成为他人掌心的猎物，顺着诱饵一步一步落入精心编制的陷阱。

这是彻头彻尾的阴谋，诅咒从一开始便降临在他毫无防备的肩膀上。

拓张做的差不多了，但丁才从Omega湿漉漉的臀间抬起头，用拇指擦去舌尖勾起的一条银丝。维吉尔的小穴像潮吹似的往外冒水，整个人颓然趴伏在桌上，仿佛遭受了沉重的打击。“你迟早要经历这个的。”他摸摸男孩的脑袋，伏在他的耳边说，“Omega与Alpha的结合天经地义。你总不想把未来随便交给哪个不负责任的Alpha吧？”

你不就是来历不明的Alpha吗。维吉尔愤恨地想。但丁从头至尾就没有给过他选择的余地，看似是多选题实际上选项根本是同一个。现在又假惺惺地说这种话，难道他说“不”但丁会放过他吗？

“你真是个早熟的孩子。”得不到回应也无所谓，但丁一边自顾自地说下去，一边解开自己的皮带，金属扣落地的声音让维吉尔紧张地蜷缩成一团，“Omega一般都在十七，八岁的年纪分化。你倒好，十六岁。”滚烫硕大的性器对准了未经开垦的圣地。

“准备好当未成年妈妈了吗？”

维吉尔崩溃地捂着脸，尖叫声在指缝间哑火。

但丁在进入他之前把他翻了个身，将两条修长的腿夹在腋下。慌乱中维吉尔目光乱瞟，看到那根尺寸惊人的阴茎时脸色顿时变得惨白——他们都知道接下来要发生什么，而但丁刻意用这种门户大开的姿势就是想让他看清楚自己是如何被Alpha傲人的阴茎撑开小穴的。

被一点点撑开的过程没有维吉尔想象的那般艰涩疼痛，他以为会被铺天盖地的作呕感侵袭，被迫接受撕裂的疼痛。实际上他饥渴的小穴足够湿了，即使但丁胯下的庞然大物就着体液的润滑一插到底，除了下腹的饱胀感以外竟是难言的悸动占了上风。

他悲哀地想自己终究还是成为先前最唾弃的那类人，屈服于天性的召唤，哪怕再不愿意也会在信息素的诱导下张开腿，迎接征服它的主人。

我被插到哪里了？维吉尔神情麻木，浑浑噩噩地摸上小腹， 指尖在触碰到鼓起的小包时触电似的颤抖。不。他的眼角变得湿润——情欲灼烧的只是他青涩的肉体，实打实的侵犯却是在亵渎他的灵魂。

但丁长舒一口气，汗珠顺着汗湿的鬓角滑落在男孩的胸口。小家伙可真紧，他想。如果帮维吉尔破处的Alpha也是个处男怕是尽根没入的瞬间就被绞着不放的内壁夹到早泄了。他不由得低笑起来，为自己拔得头筹感到无比庆幸。空气中两股截然不同的信息素色情地交织在一起，更为强大的那股带着残酷的温柔紧紧包裹稚嫩的另一股，逐渐让它染上自己的味道。

他强壮的手臂牢牢固定住维吉尔的腰肢，十分享受蓝色的知更鸟在他掌下颤抖。天知道但丁花了多大的自制力才压抑下径直捅进他子宫里的冲动——他还不想给处子留下过于惨烈的初体验。

可如果他真的那么做了，扮演坏家伙的角色不加怜悯地只顾自己快活，维吉尔是否会发出惨叫般的呻吟？那双蕴藏星辰的眼睛会不会就此失去焦距？会哭喊着但丁的名字恳求不要把他操开，他还小不想怀孕，还是剑走偏锋地用那双漂亮的腿缠上但丁的腰，渴求地命令他射到最里面灌满他的子宫？

我可不会那么做。但丁想。暴力镇压带来的温驯是暂时的，温水煮青蛙式的渗透才能从根本上磨平小家伙的傲骨。他的体贴并非作伪，性器全数埋进销魂的小洞后舍弃大开大合的顶撞，而是晃动着腰，让性器像按摩棒一样在痉挛的小穴内研磨打转。维吉尔被这甜蜜的凌迟折磨到低低地叫，尾音旖旎而绵长，指甲无助地在桌面上留下一道道划痕。几分钟前叫嚣着要让但丁付出代价的男孩从冰块软化成了糖浆，整个人像从水里被捞出来般湿漉漉的，下身粉色的器官和穴口被但丁粗糙的毛发摩擦的瘙痒不堪。但丁托着他的屁股，一下又一下地往自己下身上按，维持着一个恼人的慢速频率，宛如隔靴搔痒的戏弄。

维吉尔快要被逼疯了，他宁愿但丁粗暴一点，凶狠一点地占有他，不顾他的反抗深入浅出的干他，让他体会痛苦的欢愉。他想要但丁充当卑鄙的掠夺者，以此来说服自己这场情事非他所愿。而但丁，可恶的但丁，用这种不入流的手段逼迫他说出可耻的欲求，期待他变成放浪的娼妓哭着求他不要再折磨自己。

他的衣服被撩开，小小的乳头被男人整个含在嘴里，闭合的乳孔被灵活的舌头戳刺——仿佛想从中吸出奶水似的用力。啧啧的水声让他不合时宜地想到婴儿也是这样贪婪地吸吮母亲的乳房。

“为什么。”他声如蚊讷。但丁停下动作，好奇地凑过去想听听他又有何高见。

“为什么偏偏是我？”

维吉尔精致的面孔有一丝扭曲。他的愤怒来的并不突然，倒像是休眠火山一次沉寂许久的爆发，连带着干燥的沙漠都下起了千年难遇的雨，前者是他干涸的泪腺，后者是形容他金贵的泪水。但丁惊讶于他小狮子般的爆发力，内心涌上一股怜爱之情。男孩死命守住的自尊心终于瓦解，压垮他的最后一根稻草正是Omega渴爱的天性与独立的高傲灵魂间不可调和的矛盾。

“因为我爱你啊。”但丁舔去他的泪水，亲吻他颤抖的睫毛。他把维吉尔拉起来，捏着他的下巴让他亲眼目睹他们交合的下体，坏心眼地小幅度抽动，男孩平坦的肚子上便出现了入侵的者的痕迹。

“是上天把你送到了我身边。”但丁说。

“是你从中作梗。”维吉尔偏过脸躲避他的骚扰，不料这个动作暴露了自己致命的弱点：散发着诱人气味的腺体。

温情如潮水般褪去，但丁引以为傲的忍耐力彻底告罄。

被强行按住脖子，尖锐的利齿咬进幼嫩的后颈时，维吉尔才知道自己错的离谱。他的瞳孔倏地放大，摇着头，刚止住的泪水再度夺眶而出。当男人深埋在他体内的性器又有了膨胀的趋势，他手足并用地挣扎，宛如被注射死刑的囚徒临死前的抽搐，力气之大让但丁差点放跑了他。

“别乱动。”舔了舔腺体上的齿痕，但丁满意地看到维吉尔被打上自己的烙印。维吉尔的痛苦成为他欢愉的源泉。他眯着眼，享受被紧致内壁包裹的快感。

只差最后一步了，他想。操进维吉尔的第二道入口，即便男孩大哭也要在里面成结——撕裂他，标记他，灌满他。

信息素完全注入的瞬间濒死的蓝蝶彻底失了力气。维吉尔氤氲水汽的眼睛变得空洞，双手脱力地垂在身边。但丁试探地摸他的嘴唇——艳红的小舌头竟主动缠上他的手指，带有一种雌性的讨好。他玩心大起，又添了一根手指夹住那条软舌，把男孩的口腔搅弄的水声渐起，一如他冒水的后穴。

维吉尔呜呜地叫着，因为但丁阴茎的头部磨到了他生殖腔入口的缝隙，前方备受冷落的性器不知什么时候悄悄去了一次，而现在恐惧像一只大手攫住了他——他惊恐地意识到但丁是来真的。嵌进身体里的阴茎变换角度一次又一次顶弄那道口子，仿佛要用龟头凿开它般用力。它的确得逞了，一次猛烈的挺进后他最后一道防线宣告失守，被生生插到内腔的痛楚让他短暂地陷入了昏迷，下身失禁似的涌出淫水。

意识回笼的时候，但丁正与他十指相扣，细碎的吻落在他的额头，眼睑，嘴唇，与温情截然相反的是下身愈演愈烈的攻势。维吉尔即使被操昏了头，仍妄想着但丁放过他，至少不要射在里面，哪怕射在他的脸上也好。可他刚想开口，男人以吻封缄，纠缠着他的舌头迫使他咽下所有哀求。在濒临窒息的边缘他感受到但丁的下身与他的耻骨紧密贴合，阴茎骨胀开，死死卡在他的子宫口，温热的精液持续不断地射在敏感的内壁，把那个小小的器官撑大到难以承受的地步。

绝望的种子随着内射在维吉尔心中扎根发芽。为了让自己好过些他试图分散注意力，视线越过但丁的肩膀他看见猩红色的壁纸上贴着什么。他睁大眼睛，努力让眼神聚焦。

原来墙上用飞镖钉着的全是他的照片。

维吉尔毛骨悚然。

“夜还很长。”似乎对他的走神很不满，但丁的手掌按在他的腹部，轻轻一压他便难受的直哼哼。“为了确保受孕，一发可能不够哦。”于是他再次被但丁翻过身，像是牛排煎熟了正面换背面。

维吉尔张了张嘴，嗓子哑到自己都不忍卒听。他没来得及说出拒绝的话语，第二轮索取如期而至。

在吞没他的快感与理智的沉浮间，维吉尔迷迷糊糊地想起，宣传广告上那根假阴茎的形状尺寸和但丁的老二也有点相似。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 妈妈提着斯巴达之剑在赶来的路上.jpg


End file.
